


Kitten

by SydAce



Series: Death Note Oneshots [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based off of my kitty, Cat, Comfort, Fluff, Foster Cat, Kitten, Other, lost cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You found a lost kitten and try to hide it in your hoodie. Matsuda notices.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Reader
Series: Death Note Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Kitten

“Umm…[Y/N]?” You glanced up from the inside of your hoodie towards Matsuda. He was staring at you with a confused expression. “What’s moving inside your--?”

Before he could continue on, you raised a finger to your lips and shushed him. Looking at the rest of the oblivious task force, you stood up and quickly sat down right next to Matsuda. Your legs brushed up against each other.

“What are you doing?” Matsuda’s face lit up a bright red and he inwardly fought on whether he should move away or if he should relish in your close proximity.

“This might sound weird, but look in my jacket,” you whispered and leaned closer to him.

Matsuda looked at your face in shock, wondering if this was a trap. Carefully, he leaned over and glanced down your hoodie – almost expecting you to sucker punch him the next moment for being so close. Instead, he almost squealed at the creature inside.

“I found him a few nights ago,” you whispered. Inside, was a sleeping kitten. It was no older than four weeks. And while it was adorable in that it was a baby animal; it was skin and bones. “I don’t know if he’s going to make it. But I have to try.”

“I don’t blame you,” Matsuda agreed and leaned away. “Have you taken him to the vet?”

“Yeah, he has an upper respiratory virus. He had so much discharge coming from his eyes that they were nearly forced shut.” You took a deep breath and started to nod off. “But I’ve cleaned them multiple times a day and they’re looking better.” You yawned. “And I’m feeding him every two hours, then making him go potty.” Your eyes drifted shut and you leaned some of your weight on your fellow detective.

Matsuda looked down at you. “And with the Kira case that sounds like a lot.”

You hummed in agreement. “But he has to live. All of you do.”

Matusda’s eyes widened ever so slightly, just now realizing what the kitten was representing to you. If you couldn’t save the kitten, then how would the Kira task force pan out?

“How about I help you take care of him? That way it’s not all on you?” he questioned, but it wasn’t just the kitten he was talking about.

“You don’t have to.”

Matsuda shook his head and smiled softly. “I want to.”

“Thank you,” you sighed as darkness enveloped you in a warm embrace.

\---Extended ending---

He shifted ever so slightly to better support your weight. He kept on peaking in your hoodie to double check on the kitten. He didn’t want it falling out or you squishing it in your sleep.

“Matsuda, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Matsuda jolted and looked over at Aizawa glaring at him. “Why are you peaking down their jacket?!”

Matsuda stammered. “It’s uh—It’s not what you think! Honest!”

“The hell it isn’t!”

“Don’t try to deny it, Matsuda. I have it all on camera. I didn’t peg you out to be such a pervert,,” L muttered while looking up at the monitors.

“P-pervert?!”


End file.
